fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fortresses of Light/Stages
Stages There are three types of stages in Fortresses of Light: *'Versus Stage' - A versus stage is used for battles against other opponents. They are selectable through Versus mode and are used for all fights in the game. All Versus Stages are unlocked from the start. *'Reel Stages' - Reel Stages are platforming levels that act as bonus levels in Collider. They are used to transport across New York and into stages that appear as mirages over New York. They must be unlocked to play through freely and which stages you go through are completely random for the most part. To unlock them, you must find the hidden Reels found in these stages. *'Strongholds' - Strongholds are expansive stages that feature multiple rooms, terrain, and enemies similar to Reel Stages, but are even bigger and feature bosses as well. They also contain dozens of chests holding treasures like Animals, Banana Coins, and more. Strongholds are also randomly generated and use a theming as opposed to a strict fixed layout. In all stages, Animals appear as collectibles. Simply making contact with them will add them to the Chaos Chest. The icons that appear as part of stage descriptions are the ones that have a chance of showing up on those stages. Versus Stages } | The stage layout is a flat platform that is risen above New York's skyline, rotating around the city during night and eventually day. There are no obstacles here and the boundary boxes are pretty relaxed but not too big. |- | Wii Fit Studio | Wii Fit Studio is the base of operations for Wii Fit Trainer and her allies, where she often is found practicing yoga or cardio exercises with a group. The stage features a large mirror that reflects the action that goes on here, although sometimes instead a silhouette of the trainer appears in the background instead. |- | | A closed walk-off stage with three platforms that raise or lower depending on the characters' weight. It either raises with lightweights, stays the same with mediumweights, or lowers with heavyweights. There's nothing too different about this stage otherwise, as the two variants of the stage stay the same in layout. |- | Orient Town | Orient Town is a district in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. It is well known for its quality Chinese restaurants, which are frequent stops for Taokaka. Litchi Faye Ling’s clinic is located in here. It also appears to have a thriving night life. There are two versions of this stage- one at night and one during the day time. |- | | The stage layout is very basic. It features a shrine in the center which acts as a hard platform with walls and can be fought atop of. It is a closed off walkoff stage in structure, which means that attempting to hit a opponent out from the sides will just have them bounce against the sides, meaning the only viable way to ring out opponents is launching them above. It features no obstacles on either version of the stage. |- | Hitimsu Lab | Hitimsu was a song performed by the Japanese pop band A Crow is White, and this stage is based off the song's music video, which features a girl and a gaggle of creatures attempting to open a lightning shaped lock on the front of a giant creature with various keys. Only when they all work together does the giant creature finally unlock. |- | | The stage is a closed walk-off stage that features a giant creature holding hearts inside of itself. Over the course of the battle, electricity will strike the left and right areas of the wall as the scientist and her gang of creatures attempt to open up the giant creature holding the hearts. 3 minutes into the match, the creature will finally open up and spray pink fluid that deals 1 damage per 20 frames when made in contact with. This obstacle stays dormant on the hazards off version of the stage. |- | Uchuu Kaijuu Battlefield | The Uchuu Kaijuu Battlefield takes place between the battle between the space aliens of Gunbuster and the human forces attempting to stop them. While the fight that takes place atop this giant blue space ship is mostly uninvolved in this battle, it won't stop the ship from occasionally attacked or firing back. |- | | The ship you ride atop for this ship is actually quite large, given how huge Gunbuster is as a playable character. When playing on this stage with hazards on, the stage is somewhat sloped on the sides with occasional bumps and dips created by the battle damage done by the ship. Lasers can suddenly fire atop the ship's hull, so you want to stay clear away from dangerous areas. With hazards off, these lasers don't appear, but a dip in the stage exists on the right section, while maintaining it's slight slope platform. |- | Cave of Wonders | The Cave of Wonders is a forbidden realm filled with vast riches, magical objects, artifacts, and most notably, the lamp of the all-powerful Genie. It first appeared in the movie Aladdin and hosts a variety of treasures inside. Jafar wished to grab the magic lamp to use the Genie for his own evil deeds, requiring Aladdin's help to get past the powerful guardian of the cave. |- | | The Cave of Wonders takes place on multiple flying carpet platforms, of which five make up the main platform and two make up the soft platforms that hang on the left and right of the stage, outside of the main platform itself. A treasure appears in the center, which can be grabbed and thrown at opponents to deal 15 damage, although grabbing it will cause lava to rise onto the stage and engulf the main platform before slowly disappearing and restoring itself back to normal. This treasure does not appear with hazards off. |- | Green Dolphin Street Prison | Green Dolphin Street Prison is a maximum security prison facility, unique in the fact that it is built offshore on an island, preventing its detainees from ever escaping to the mainland. Because of this, it is sometimes known as "The Aquarium". While it is a prison, it focuses on freedom and equality and prisoners can earn privileges such as use of the phone, taking a shower, reading a book, and watching TV. |- | | Taking place across a flat walk-off stage, the only hazard is Weather Report's poisonous frogs rain. Players hit by the frogs will be poisoned and gradually lose health over a short amount of time. This occurs an unlimited amount of times, although there tends to be a minute between occurrences. |- | Gem Battlefield | Gem Battlefield is the location of a historic battle between the Homeworld Gems and the Crystal Gems 5,300 years ago. The battlefield is littered with giant strawberries, weapons, and an upside down pyramid. There are also floating landmasses that litter the sky. |- | | Gem Battlefield is a traveling stage with two layouts. The first is on the ground and is a fairly long platform that cuts off at the sides with a pit on the right and left, having a tight boundary box. Giant strawberries roll onto the battlefield as the fighting becomes more intense that can be destroyed with attacks and can be stood upon. These strawberries do not appear with hazards off. The second layout, which uses a transition of shimmering diamond shapes, is upon three floating platforms that raise and lower slightly when fighters get atop them. They do not react with hazards off. |- | Old Penelope, StrangerVille | In StrangerVille, a retired pilot by the name of George Cahill lives inside the crash site of his old plane, Old Penelope. The cause of the crash is unknown, but George recounts a large flash of light that caused his plane to short circuit and crash. Although he has grown skeptical of the residents of StrangerVille he means no harm and mostly keeps to himself. |- | | Old Penelope, StrangerVille is a walkoff stage that has a wraparound effect to it's boundary. When you exit the right, you emerge from the left and vice versa. As such, there's no traditional way to knock foes out of the stage- instead the night cycle of the stage will introduce UFOs that pick up whoever lands in their tractor beam, dragging them out of the stage. Additionally, launching a opponent straight up into the sky will also KO at them at any time of the day. The plane parts act as elevated part of the terrains. With hazards off, the wraparound effect remains the same but the UFOs never show up. All music in this stage has an exclusive Simlish variant that can play, replacing the lyrics with the Simlish version. |- | Kanniball Village | On the lush Moon Island, you can find Kanniball Island- if the natives don't take you there first. Kannibal Village is a hanging village that rests on the trees, connected by wooden platforms and bridges. The natives are not entirely friendly to visitors, so don't stay longer than you need to. Otherwise, you may be offered up to their god, Moon. |- | | The stage layout is five platforms, all elevated above the pit below. There are two platforms above the centeral platform and two platforms towards the left and right that are below the central platform, so finding ground to attack won't be hard. There are occasional native characters that can snatch your character and move them to another platform- turning off hazards will cause them to not appear. |- | Treasure Trove Cove | Treasure Trove Cove is the second world in Banjo-Kazooie, the warp zone of which is located in the waterfall in Gruntilda's Tower. This beachy world is where Kazooie learned to fly and learned the Shock Spring Jump. It houses a pair of beaches, light house, and a pirate ship named the The Salty Hippo. Most importantly though, it houses a small sand castle... |- | | Treasure Trove Cove is a traveling stage that features three main locations. The first, the Lighthouse Arch, has you fight atop a red flat platform in front of the light house, which will be off during the day cycle and on in the night cycle, but overall is just a flat single platform. The second, a beach walk-off area, has a giant sandcastle in the distance. If there is a single player against a CPU opponent, they can actually enter inside if they can heal Leaky the Bucket, who bounces around this area. He will empty out the water and the player just needs to hold up to enter the Sandcastle. This pauses the battle and the player can enter cheat phrases they may have seen in battles to unlock content through a keyboard stylized after the original ground of the Sandcastle of the original game. The third is on the Salty Hippo, a half sunken ship on a tilted angle that is covered mostly by water that characters can swim across. A life jacket life monitor appears here if a character like Sonic happens to be fighting so they can swim across the water harmlessly. |- | Twilight Town | Twilight Town is a world first featured in Kingdom Hearts II, which was first seen through a datascape that Roxas had to break out of and then the real thing was seen by Sora, Donald, and Goofy as they woke up from the memory pods. A quiet town infested with Nobodies and Heartlesses, the town may appear to be easygoing but hides dark secrets and memories. |- | | Twilight Town is a traveling stage that features three main locations. The first, the Clock Tower, is a wide expansive platform that takes place atop the famed Clock Tower. The left and right are open spaces while the center has a raised part in the center that features a ceiling. This is a tight part of the stage and won't give you much room for dodging attacks. The second, shopping area, is mostly flat walk-off that features a tram that goes through- the tram will stop if fighters are in it's way but will press forward if they're in the air. The tram can be ridden but will take you to the blast zone. The third is just outside the Old Mansion gates. Like the shopping area, it is mostly a walk-off with Heartless and Nobody enemies that occasionally appear with hazards on. They all must be defeated for the loop to start again. |- | Mushroomy Kingdom | Mushroomy Kingdom is what is left of Mario's old Mushroom Kingdom. A arid desert now covers the once remembered lush land. No life lives here anymore, not even Koopas or Goombas. What happened? Nobody really is giving answers. |- | | Mushroomy Kingdom is a autoscroller level that is a recreation of World 1-1 from the original Super Mario Bros., just without any enemies. Heavy impact blows will remove sand and dust from the stage to reveal it's original 8-bit state, but not for too long before it's covered by sand again. The auto scrolling isn't too fast, much slower than it was in Brawl. There exists an alternate stage of World 1-2 that appears if you hold the guard buttons. This is much better preserved in it's original 8-bit state but no enemies live here anymore. |- | Scala Ad Caelum | During the Age of Fairy Tales, Scala Ad Caelum was the world known as Daybreak Town. The ruins of Daybreak Town are actually hanging upside down from Scala Ad Caelum. The world is connected through cable cars and features so many windmills. |- | | Scala Ad Caelem takes place across a flat paved ground surronded by two white buildings. Two cables hang above the battle, in which cable cars will stop and can be used as platforms. Occasionally a gust of wind will push fighters around on the battlefield. With hazards off, the cable cars stay there the entire fight and no wind appears. |- | Titan Containment Tower | Once known as the Icy Palace of Despair, this universe fell into ruin and was the first to fall into what would become the Black Hole. The tower was repurposed into the Titan Containment Tower, guarded by the Villager and Isenflux and contains the frozen bodies of Zelflux and Endflux. |- | |TBA The Titan Containment Tower takes place on a giant floating platform that features ice ponds on the edges that have slippery properties. The tower looms in the background, with a clock attached to the tower. This clock can change the day and night cycle when active with hazards on, but with hazards off it stays permanently dark. When it is day, the icy ponds turn into waterfalls that push players off. |- | Ryu Stage (III) | The training grounds of Ryu during Street Fighter III, a hot spring atop a otherwise chilly mountain. The stage takes place atop a frost covered bridge as onlookers to the battle stand in the background. The mist from the hot water billows in the background. |- | |TBA Ryu Stage (III) operates like a walk off stage with hard invisible walls to the side that make direct launching to KO difficult unless the opponent is launched quite hard with over 100 damage. While no obstacles really exist on this stage, the stage holds a secret if you can meet the unlock conditions for a certain character. |- | Creepy Castle | Creepy Castle is a castle that floats above the ground on a floating island. The level in Donkey Kong 64 was focused primarily on the steep climb outside and the towering insides of the actual castle within. Filled with ghosts, bats, and other creepy crawlies, the place was a real spooker. |- | | Creepy Castle is a scrolling stage that has fighters traverse up the outside of the Creepy Castle in chunks. The first area has wooden platforms that extend in and out of the mountain side. You then need to make your way up some large stairs and then arrive at a bridge area- this is the most stable part of the stage and the only way to get launched off is to be launched from the left side, where there is no ground. You will then have to go right and up a mountain where three mossy platforms stand in the center. The stage will then begin to go down and you need to stay towards the bottom of the screen as the stage reverses direction. |- | Nerv HQ | The headquarters for NERV, the organization that fights creatures known as Angels, who are aliens that manifest into various different abstract forms. They do so through giant armored beings known as Evangelions, which are piloted by children who are absolutely not equipped for the trauma. In the later episodes of the show, the headquarters for NERV becomes more and more the battleground for stopping the Angels, who will cause the Third Impact if they succeed. |- | | This stage is fairly flat and has breakable invisible barriers on the left and right. In the center is a pit that opponents can fall down into. This stage has three kinds of obstacles, each being some kind of stage boss. |- |colspan=2| |- | Marx Soul Arena | This where Kirby fought Marx Soul, a manifestation of pure and absolute chaos. The spacial void this takes place in can barely be held together by the matter that composes it, only fused together through sheer force of will and vile hatred for the one who stopped a wish. |- | | Marx Soul Arena is a strange walk-off stage that has a platform and background that appear to slide, moving the fighters across it to the blast zones. Occasionally rainbow thunder and lightning will appear in the background as decorative flashes. With hazards off, this becomes a regular walk-off stage. |- | Super Collider | The Super Collider is the invention of Dr. Octopus, created originally for the Kingpin. She has created a new one that utilizes the power of Galeem to pull people from dimensions. It's still dangerous, but less so than before. It needs to be shut down, and in Collider Mode, you will be doing just that. This stage has a variant that appears in Collider Mode that is used for the final two bosses of the mode. |- | | The stage is either a floating platform held by truss beams that features two soft platforms on top held by smaller truss beams or a walk-off stage featuring three soft platforms in the same style. In the background, the Collider occasionally fires and creates neat effects in the background, but won't interfere with the fight. |} Reels Strongholds |- | FOLSTAGE Stronghold Crossroads1.png FOLSTAGE_Stronghold_Crossroads2.png FOLSTAGE_Stronghold_Crossroads3.png FOLSTAGE_Stronghold_Crossroads4.png The Crossroads | TBA |- |colspan=2|Enemies TBA |- | FOLSTAGE_Stronghold_Bygga1.png FOLSTAGE_Stronghold_Bygga3.png FOLSTAGE_Stronghold_Bygga4.png FOLSTAGE_Stronghold_Bygga5.png| Bygga | TBA |- |colspan=2|Enemies TBA |} Category:Fortresses of Light Category:Subpages